


Indisposed

by hearmyvoice



Category: Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Friendship, Gen, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:38:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: For the first time in centuries, Xandra does not know what to do. The problem?  One of the caballeros fell ill.





	Indisposed

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 36: Sick.

"For the last time, Donald, you need to rest," Xandra replied in exasperation, taking the duck carefully from his shoulders before putting him back to bed.

"But the Institute needs its active president," since their battle against Felldrake, he took his responsibilities more seriously, and his new role in Quackmore had prompted him. "A flu cannot stop me!"

Of course, cough echoed in the manor room. "Exactly, and they need him in good condition," she suggested, with a nervous smile. Mentally, she wished that José and Panchito would return with the magical devices that were the _meds_ , because a sick Donald was more difficult than a non-sick Donald. She did not remember that the previous caballeros would give her so much trouble when they were indisposed, for all the gods' sake!

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Originally, Panchito was going to be the sick one though deep down I already saw this prompt with Donald. I was going to include Mexicanisms but I was not convinced and ended up doing it with Donald lol.
> 
> Besides, am I the only one who perceives her friendship with Donald stronger than with the rest of the caballeros? If not, I HC it.


End file.
